Promise You'll Kiss Me
by xlovestory
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating, but noone knows. Troy tells Gabi that he will kiss her in public, but will he keep his promise?
1. Part 1  You Promise?

My first Twoshot - I hope you all like :) 

**Promise You'll Kiss Me**

_"So, what will happen now?"_

_"I don't really know" They laughed together._

_"I know one thing though"_

_"And what's that, my Minnie?"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too!"_

_They kissed and the crowd went wild. Cheers came from the crowd as they all stood up and clapped their hands. The couple stood back, and sighed. Their last performance of 'Twinkle Town'. Sonething they would remember forever. They clasped hands, walked forward with the rest of the cast and bowed..._

Gabriella laughed as she remembered that moment. She stood there, her eyes scanning the picture, hands running over the frame. She looked at this picture everyday, as if trying to remind herself that her life wasn't just a dream. She was dating Troy Bolton, even though no-one knew. It got to her sometimes, but 'no biggy!'.

The picture was of Troy and her kissing as Minnie and Arnold. It was at the end of the show, and her mother, being a mother, got out her camera and clicked at the moment, with ooohhs and aaahhhs.

She had been with Troy ever since 'Twinkle Town', where they had learned they loved each other. They were dating in secret though, only them and Taylor knew. Troy would have told Chad, but he had the tendency to blab. It was all a secret, and a horrible one not to be able to tell the world.

Gabriella hated it, that Troy would have cheerleaders hanging off every arm. Even though she knew that she was the only one for him, she secretly begged that she could be on his arm, and the only one! Those cheerleaders, they didn't like him. The only reason they acted this way was because he was the Playmaker, and also very hot. But Gabriella, she saw inside of him, what he really wanted from life, what his personality was really like. He was a different person when with her, and she liked that side of Troy Bolton.

She touched the photo once more, and sighed. How she longed to be able to walk up to Troy in school and kiss him. But in reality she knew she couldn't.

"Dreaming of me?"

Gabriella jumped out of her skin at the voice that made her body shiver. She looked across in a state of shock, at the person who scared her.

"You scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry" He said, cuddling her from behind and nibbling her ear.

He had come from the balcony, where he always secretly met her. She hadn't realised she had left the door open. She must have been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard it creak.

"And to answer your question; I was dreaming of us" She admitted shyly.

"Really? What about?"

"Remember 'Twinkle Town'? My mum took that picture"

"It's cute"

"Its also the only kiss in public"

She moved from Troy's grasp and sat on her bed, looking the other direction.

"Brie, you know we can't"

"I know, It just...gets to me sometimes"

"I know"

He moved to her bad and cuddled her. He knew what she was going through, but what he was doing was fair. She would only get hurt if people knew. She knew that aswell as him.

"So, when are you planning on telling anyone about me? If ever?"

"Of course I am...I...just need to find the right time"

"And whens that Troy!" Gabriella suddenly got angry "I need to know!"

"Soon Gabriella! You know Im only doing it for you"

"Gabriella? Everything alright up there?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeh"

Troy walked to Gabriella and enveloped her in a cuddle, which she fell into imediately.

"I just want to know that I'm yours, it hurts seeing those girls hanging off you" She weeped into his chest.

"I know"

An idea popped into his head. He had wanted to shout to the world many times before about the couple. He was hers, and she his. He needed the right time, and tomorrow was great.

"Tomorrow is the big game" He lifted Gabriella's chin so she was looking right in his eyes. She nodded.

"I want you to come"

"But Troy" Gabriella moaned, "You know, and i'm sorry about this, but you know I am not the biggest basketball fan"

Troy put one finger to Gabriella's lips, and silenced her.

"When everyone runs out onto the court after the game, you will too"

Gabriella looked confused.

"I'll walk right up to you after the game and kiss you right... here"

He leaned right in to Gabriella and kissed her so passionately, with all the love he could muster. The need for oxygen took over and they broke apart.

"You promise you'll kiss me?"

"I promise"

* * *

Hey guys,

I hope you all liked my first chappy of my first twoshot. The idea came to me at the end of my Chemistry Test - weird huh? But I thought it was good and decided to write it :)

The last chapter o _'Lost and Found'_ will be out shortly, aswell as the first chapter of _'The Other Side Of The Rainbow'._

R&R, and get ready for the next bit shortly...


	2. Part 2  You Did!

**Promise You'll Kiss Me**

**Part 2**

He sat in the locker room, rubbing his hands together. He hoped she would turn up. She was really nervous, and he could tell.

"Ok guys, 5 minutes!"

The call came and woke Troy up from his day-dreaming. He had to get his head in the game, it was the biggest match of the season, and the last until the holidays. Whoever won this, basically won the year cup. And that was a big deal, for Troy and all his teammates.

"You alright there, Captain?"

"Yeah Chad, I'm fine" He answered his bushy haired friend.

"You sure, you seem kinda tense?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I'm cool" Troy clapped his hands together and got the rest of the team ready, "Lets win this thing!"

Cheers could be heard from a long way away, as the team got ready to win. Troy had his mind on other things though. What he was going to do after the game, could change everything! His reputation, friends, everything. It was a lot to risk, but for Gabriella, the one he loved, he would do anything.

----------

"That'll be $1.79 please"

Gabriella handed over the money and took her Coke in hand, with Taylor waiting.

"Thanks"

Gabriella walked through the door in silence. Taylor followed, knowing she was nervous. Taylor's eyes drifted from Gabriella's face to her tense body. She was worried.

"It'll be fine, Gabs, stop worrying!"

"No, it won't be fine, I really don't know what I was thinking agreeing to this!"

"Well, you did and your here now, so there's no-where to run!"

"I wish there was" Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella glanced quickley at her ticket, and followed Taylor to their seats. Sitting down she took a sip of her drink and started to calm. That was until the Wildcats decided to show themselves.

"Well, here they are, the one and only, EAST HIGH WILDCATS"

Cheers from one side, and boos from the other. It was a normal game, for now at least. Taylor started to cheer. She nudged Gabriella, gave her a _'come-on'_ look, and watched as Gabriella slowly started to enjoy herself, and cheer for their school too.

----------

_"...EAST HIGH WILDCATS"_

"Lets go Captain!"

"Come On!"

Shouts were heard from the team, and Troy clapped his hands together, slowly starting to jog out to meet all the fans, and people who came to watch the game. The shouts became instantly louder as Troy appeared, wolf whistles and girls shouting became evident, and Troy cursed under his breath at them. He didn't need them right now, all he needed was Gabriella.

The stood in the centre of the hall, eyes flowing over the crowd, searching for her beautiful face. He caught it. Their eyes connected, and as Gabriella stared, she saw relief pass over his eyes. He saw terror, and nervousness. He gave her a reasurring wink, and headed of for the huddle of Wildcats.

----------

The game passed quickly, and in no time at all it was 1 minute until the game finished. Gabriella's stomach churned as she looked at the timer. She glanced at Taylor, who gave her hand a reasurring squeeze. She would need all the reasurring she could get!

Troy quickly looked at the timer. **00:10**. 10 seconds to go. They were winning already by 4 points, but he wanted to just get one more basket, and he would be happy. Chad passed him the bal and he sped up the court. **00:04**. He bent his knees. **00:02**. Swish and,** 00:01**, flick. In through the basket, and another shot scored just in time. Before he knew it, the crowd was flashing before his eyes. He had done it for his team again. He was lifted on top of others shoulders, his dad handed him the cup, smiling, and he held it up, hearing the crowd of Wildcats go wild.

"It time for you to go, Gabs" Taylor told her.

"I don't know Tay..." She shook her head slightly.

"Do you love him?" Taylor asked with peering eyes.

"What?" Gabriella was shocked.

"You heard me!"

"Yes, of course I do"

"Well then" Taylor launched her off the seat, and elbowed her in the direction of Troy, "What are you waiting for?"

Gabriella giggled, and looked over to Troy, who had his twinkling eyes on her.

"Thanks Tay"

"Thats what friends are for - now go!"

Gabriella started to walk down the stairs, each step seeming to take a year. She was really gonna do this. She was going to kiss the hotshot of East High, for the first time, in front of the entire student body. It wasn't exactly what she imagined her first public kiss with him to be like, but it was good enough.

Before she knew it, she was on the court. Her head was dizzy, her knees weak. But she kept walking, for him.

He saw her reach the court and breath, trying to maintain steady heartbeat. But he knew she couldn't. She was still walking, which was good. In all truth he thought she might have run by now, but she hadn't, which made it even better.

Their eyes connected, and Troy pushed himself away in her direction, far from the crowd. He was very aware that everyone's eyes were on him, slight whispering went on in the background, but he didn't care. She was all he cared about.

"Man, whatcha doin'?"

It was Chad that Troy heard, but he ignored him. She was almost close enough to touch, and no-one was gonna stop him. They were finally close enough, they could feel each others breath.

"Hey" Troy said, touching her hand lightly.

"Hey" Gabriella whispered.

"Well done," She added, "I might even get you a present"

By now crowds of teachers and students had started to circle them. But they didn't hear them, they were to lost in each others worlds.

"Do I get to request what I want?" He said, cheekily.

"Maybe" She smiled, "Depends what you want?"

He slid his arms around Gabriella's waist, and ignored the gasps from the gatherers.

"You"

Within seconds, their lips crashed together, tongues in games with each other. It was bliss. They tuned out the shocked and stunned comments of their fellow students. Their were a few 'aww's but only a few, not many. But none of that mattered. They were joined together, their kiss still remaining.

They were in their own little worlds, but they started to need oxygen, so they broke away, resting each their foreheads together.

"I promised you didn't I?"

"You did"

They giggled together.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, forgetting they were on Earth. Everything was perfect, and the worries Gabriella had were blown away.

As for the crowds, and the explaining they would have to do - that could come later.

* * *

Aww... So thats _'Promise You'll Kiss Me'_ done. I hope you liked it. R&R to tell me what you think.

I'll be posting the next chapter of _'The Other Side Of The Rainbow'_ in the next couple of days, so if your reading that then watch out! If your not reading it, and you liked the way i wrote this, you might wanna check it out :)

Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)

--HSMisLurve


End file.
